transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Still A Planet, Darn It!
Fringe Neptune, Pluto, and a small, nondescript planet known as Quaoar slowly circle here in their chill, distant orbit around the Sun. Beyond them lies the expanse of the Milky Way, while towards the sun you can see several more welcoming worlds lying ahead... Contents: Exo-Armor Pegasus , Grimlock, Pluto, Ransack, Risk - EDC Weapons Testing Range (Pluto), Scorch, and Triton Obvious exits: Rimward leads to Sol System. Coreward leads to Gas Giants . Rampage leaves the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Rampage has arrived. "Hnnn. Me Grimlock not even sure why we let him humie come." Grimlock says, hunkered down at the controls of an Autobot shuttlecraft as he pilots it over towards Pluto- he makes no attempt to conceal his approach- in fact, anyone who might care to look at...well, any number of sensors would no doubt realize that something's coming towards the pseudo-planet. Fast. "Because I'm useful in a fight?" Jayson emits from his armor. He's only just gotten inside it, having spent most of the trip comfortably in a passenger seat. At least Grimlock knows how to drive. Scorch looks up fom his screen, where the normal sensor information has been repalced by cartoons, and stares blankly at Gimlock, "Wut you says? Me no was listenings to you. Dis cat still no catch mouse, his worse den him Sludge." Shrugging he turns his attention back to his show waiting to get to where ever it is he was dragged along to. Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Fleet is, as it so happens, watching a sensor, since that's what he's doing here. He's on watch. Boring, boring watch, until the station's sensors he's at picks up an approaching shuttle. He frowns, then activates his radio, now more alert. Fleet says, "Incoming spacecraft at the Pluto weapons station. Not sure who it is, but it isn't ours." Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Shockwave says, "Unless it immediately transmits security codes, destroy it." Ransack charges into the room at full speed only seconds after reciving Fleet's transmission. Either he was quietly waiting outside the entire time or the lug moves a lot faster when the potential for violence comes up. "Are we going to be under attack? That's /great/!" The Insecticon says as he rubs his servos together in glee. "C'mon, let's use all the toys we've got around here and blow them away!" Fleet says, "As you command, sir." Mecha-Tiger is pacing back and forth between sensors, growling. His audios prick up at mention of an inbound spacecraft. "Good, maybe we get to shred Autobots today," he says. Scorch drops forward as parts shift about until he stands before you as an Ankylosaurus. Shuddering Scorch rises up and splits apart as he transforms into his robot mode. "Hnn. That stupid cat never win. Him loser." Grimlock says, and reaches over to flick off Scorch's console. This done, he sets the shuttle onto 'autopilot' and stands- briefly glancing at Jayson's Exo. "You humie better be good fighter guy if you want fight with us Dinobots!" And, this said, Grimlock opens up the side of the shuttle- just as it passes over the Firing range, and leaps out into the fray, drawing his sword & blaster on his way down. "HEY SEPTI-CONS! ME GRIMLOCK AM HERE TO SAY HI!" And he lands nearby with a ground-shaking *boom!* "Oh, me Grimlock also here to punch you faces, too." Fleet says, "Definitely Autobots. Grimlock, specifically. Engaging now." Exo-Armor Pegasus folds its arms while the pilot snorts in amusement. "Of course I'm a good fighter. And my name is Jayson, not 'humie'." He follows after Grimlock, activating his thrusters and allowing him to descend safely. "Yeeeah! It's go time!" Scorch grumbles as the screen goes blank. "Show not overs yet!" He seems about to protest more when Grimlock leaps out the door. Getting to his feet he lets out his usual snot of disgust and moves to follow. "Him Grimlock no try leaves me here to miss smashing stuff. Tink dat nice try but me Scorch am smarters den dat." Checking his gear he too leaps out to join the fun. "Hello, Grimlock," Fleet murmurs as he slides over from the sensor station to one of the weapons stations of the open 'air' turrets that he's helping to man. Fingers fly over the ancient equipment, and he activates the lasers, firing directly at the Dinobot Commander! That done, he stands, still behind the turret, and shouts, "Welcome to Pluto!" Combat: Fleet strikes Grimlock with Risk - EDC Weapons Testing Range (Pluto)'s Warhulk Lasers attack! Sure, using the testing range's existing weaponry would remove the up-close-and-personal feel of combat, but at the same time Ransack just couldn't let so many wonderful destructive devices go unused, and with slagging Dinobots coming at them it was as good of an excuse as any. The gold 'con rushes over to the control panel for the gauss cannon, bringing it into alignment over the smaller Dinobot and slamming his fist down on the firing button. Combat: Ransack strikes Scorch with Risk - EDC Weapons Testing Range (Pluto)'s Orbiting Gauss Cannon attack! The Tiger snarls at the new arrivals, and charges. Seeing a human's exo-suit, he leaps at it, trying to claw it open and use it as a chew toy. Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his scratching the furniture (Punch) attack! "Hey!" The Pegasus banks to the side, but is not fast enough to escape Rampage's close. "Stop scratching the paint!" Jayson emits in irritation. "Eat this!" He aims an arm-mounted gun at the Predacon, and from it he fires a beam of energy. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Mecha-Tiger with its Laser attack! Boomslang has arrived. Grimlock grrrs, and takes the laser-blast. "Hnn! Me Grimlock no give up THAT easy!" he says- and sights in on Fleet, opening fire! "Scorch! Uuuuh...Humie guy! Shoot lots! No let them septi-cons do turrets whole time!" Combat: Grimlock misses Fleet with his Laser attack! Scorch watches as Grimlock takes the first barrage of attacks from below and is glad he decided to let him lead the way. Dropping fast he kicks in his flight system so as not to crash into the ground like an idiot and pulls his rifle free from its magnetic clamps. Distracted as he was he makes an easy target and is soon peppered from below as a defensive emplacement turns his way. "Ugh. Now dems shoots at me too. Why you Grimlock no stops des shots too. Me Scorch needs do everyting." Pulse rifle already at hand he pulls up a bit to get a clearer line to the target and opens fire. Combat: Scorch strikes Ransack with his Laser attack! Fleet leaps into the air, his anti-gravs working at a lesser efficiency in the lower gravity, but still working well enough to get him out of the way of the blast. "No, no," he answers the Dinobot, sighing. "I didn't /expect/ this to be easy." With that, he twists and aims one arm towards Grimlock, firing. Combat: Fleet misses Grimlock with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Ransack stumbles back from the control panel, a small but smoking hole blown through his upper shoulder armor. "Oh, you're gonna /pay/ for that, Autobot." He brings his hand forward as the blaster appears into it, immediately firing at Scorch in retaliation. "I don't even need these weapons to deal with you!" Combat: Ransack misses Scorch with his Concussion Blaster Gun attack! The Tiger growls as the laser hits him, but doesn't hit him hard. He retaliates by trying to grab tightly and kick with his clawed hind legs. Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Kick attack! "Haw! It easy for me Grimlock!" And the Dinocommander flexes his legs and lurches up into a *JUMP!* in the microgravity of pluto. This carries him out of the way of Fleet's laser and sends Grimlock soaring through the sky like a Hong Kong wuxia star as he aims himself at Fleet- though the way he swings his blaster around like a club is a little more Dolph Lundgren than Jet Li. Grim takes a moment to glance back at Scorch, and grunts. "Less talky, more smashy!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Fleet with his Pistol Whip! (Punch) attack! "I said stop scratching the paint!" Jayson reiterates. "Bad kitty!" He activates his machine guns and opens fire. With his luck, the tiger will probably evade each bullet. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Mecha-Tiger with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Scorch snorts as Grimlock bellows out orders as always, then proceeds to miss his target. "Dat ways to show dems. Bet dems all fraid him Grimlock here. Even hooman manage to do betters." Shaking his head he turns his attention back to his own issues just in time to notice the gun not only pointing his way, but firing too. Cutting his thrusters to get his big butt out of the way he yells back to Grimlock, "Me doing smashy stuff jus fine, you no tell me." As he lands he looks around and happens upon a rock, or chunck of sracp or..is that a half eaten sandwich? In anycase he hefts said item and gives it a toss at Ransack to keep him occupied and not shooting his way. Combat: Scorch strikes Ransack with his Random Garbage Thrown Yer Way (Pistol) attack! Ransack tries to block the oncoming trash with his arms, even smacking away the sandwich before taking a fairly large rock right to the optic visor. His head recoils from the blow, a small crack forming on the big red eye. Okay, maybe he did need the weapons after all. Grunting, the Insecticon's hand slams down again on the console, this time causing one of the laser turrets to remotely charge up and fire. Combat: Ransack strikes Scorch with Risk - EDC Weapons Testing Range (Pluto)'s Warhulk Lasers attack! Fleet takes a laser blast on his shoulder, sending him tumbling backwards in the sky before he manages to recover, shaking his head while he does. He looks down at Grimlock, then at Scorch, and then hmmms... then, rather than returning fire on the Dinobot commander, he concentrates, and... another Grimlock steps out near Scorch! "You no smashing right thing!" Not-Grimlock complains. Then he points at the other Grimlock. "Smash him! Smash fake Grimlock!" Mecha-Tiger leaps off backward before the guns start blazing, and starts opening fire with his own side-mounted machine guns. "I'm goona fill ya full of lead!" he shouts up at Jayson. Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Gun-Ports attack! Another seeker arrives! Or maybe he was already there and had gone unnoticed until now. Leaning out from the control bunker's door, Boomslang offers Ransack a covering fire. "Dinobots? Out here? Where's Shockwave when you need him?" Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Boomslang misses Scorch with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! -2 Exo-Armor Pegasus is already down to almost fifty percent. Not good. Jayson grits his teeth, wincing slightly as the gunfire hits home. "You're really annoying, you know that?" The armor clenches a fist, then throws it at Rampage's face. "Beat it, stripey!" Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Mecha-Tiger with its Punch attack! Grimlock lands on the ground, and prepares to bring on more hurt- at which point he pauses as another...him shows up. "Hn? No listen to that guy!" he says, pointing his sword at the hologram. "Him am FAKE GRIMLOCK!" He growls, and he transforms to his dino mode, firing some more lasers at Fleet! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Fleet with his Lazor eyes! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Scorch had hoped to find some form of cover before he was again under fire, but no such luck. As the laser fire strikes home he pose begins to grumble and mutter about nobody intercepting that attack either. He gets about another step when Grimlock pops up nearby spouting orders as always. "Wut you come here tell me dat? You Grimlock go help him Grimlock den we no be done.." His words are cut short as gun fire whistles past him just missing pinging off his head. "Why you Grimlock no stop dat? Dems almosts hits me cause me stops to listen to you. you want him Grimlock smashed den you go smash stead of yap wif me." Turning away, just as dino-Grim yells back and does dino stuff, Scorch lifts his rifle sending a quick blast at the pest near the controls. Combat: Scorch misses Ransack with his Disruptor attack! Fleet comes to the realization that Scorch is actually too /stupid/ for his hologram trick to work on. He didn't realize that there was a negative edge to the range where that would work, but apparently so. So he stops expanding energon and shuts down the hologram... just in time, as the Dinobot fires on him again! The Seeker dives down and transforms, continuing his dive towards Grimlock. "Think fast, Dinobreath," he murmurs as he fires. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Removed restrictions on CORRUPT for your attacks. Boomslang ducks back into the control bunker to activate the homing mines! With a barely-audible radio beeping the mines strewn around Pluto's sky start floating menacingly towards anything not broadcasting a Decepticon signal. Combat: Fleet strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! Combat: Boomslang misses Robot T-Rex! with Risk - EDC Weapons Testing Range (Pluto)'s Homing Mines Area attack! Combat: Boomslang strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with Risk - EDC Weapons Testing Range (Pluto)'s Homing Mines Area attack! Combat: Boomslang strikes Scorch with Risk - EDC Weapons Testing Range (Pluto)'s Homing Mines Area attack! "'bout time you showed up, pointyhead!" Ransack shouts as he dives back behind cover, narrowly avoiding Scorch's latest round of return fire. "Just don't get in my way. I've got the Dinorunt just fine!" He quickly turns back out into the open for a second, firing wildly out onto Pluto's open surface. Combat: Ransack strikes Scorch with his Wild Shot attack! Mecha-Tiger easily dodges the fist thrown in his general direction. Sensing a vulnerability, the Tiger leaps again, intent on going full chew-toy on the Exo. "Come on outta there and fight like a mech!" the Tiger snaps. Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Mauling attack! Robot T-Rex! grunts a bit as Fleet's lasers *ping!* off his armor. "Me Grimlock think fast! Me Grimlock think so fast me...uhh...how...GET BACK HERE SO ME CRUSH YOU!" He sways his tail behind him a bit, and then glares at the seeker- opening his jaws to spew a stream of superheated flame at the seeker! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Fleet with his Fire Breath attack! "I'm not a mech!" Jayson counters. He winces again with a small grunt as a warning goes off, indicating the decrease in firepower. "Damn... You really are ticking me off." Getting desperate, he braces himself, and then sends his armor speeding toward Rampage. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Mecha-Tiger with its Ram attack! Scorch turns back a second to yell at Grimlock for distracting him only to find he has vanished. But an odd object has floated his way. He gets no chance to see what it really looked like though for as soon as it gets close enough for him to examine it explodes. Staggering back from the blast he is blasted once again from the blasted bug that won't die. Still a bit off balance he twists so he's falling forward and goes with the flow transforming as he does so. Snorting he spits out a small plume of flame followed by a larger stream of fiery goodness. Scorch drops forward as parts shift about until he stands before you as an Ankylosaurus. Combat: Ankylosaurus strikes Ransack with his Dino-Breath (Laser) attack! "AAARRRGH!!!" Fleet screens as Grimlock's flames scorch the back of his body. He twists and transforms, returning to robot mode, but continues to scoot backwards. "That..." he pants, "strikes me as a singularly /foolish/ way for me to fight you! I think I'd rather blast you from way over... here!" Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! Ransack is, appropriately enough, scorched by the plume of flame, golden armor being tarnished with black and black armor...uh...pretty much looking the same as always. "Is that how you wanna do it? Fine by me!" The angry Decepticon flips forward into his alternate mode and rushes at the mecha-anklyosaurus, waiting until he's in almost point blank range to fire a burst of electricity from his antennae. Ransack's limbs fold as he falls forward onto his locust form's legs. Combat: Gigantic Locust misses Ankylosaurus with his 80kV electricity attack! The Tiger roars in rage as the Exo slams him to the ground. Clawing furiously at the contraption lying on top of him, he tries to free himself from being pinned. Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Gettoffame! (Grab) attack! Boomslang props up his rifle on the narrow window of the bunker and contributes his own burst of gauss fire to Fleet's attempt (however unlikely) to slow down Grimlock. "I really think we're going to need much bigger guns out here," he adds, dourly. Combat: Boomslang strikes Robot T-Rex! with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! "The big ones got any ammo left?" Fleet asks, in a non-action-non-turn-using sort of way. Exo-Armor Pegasus grapples with Rampage. It's a life or death struggle, as Jayson knows that losing here could cost him his life, seeing the Decepticons' views on humans. (Although if he's lucky--in a manner of speaking--maybe Rampage will spare him and just take him as a portable radio.) He points the arm gun right at Rampage, and fires. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Mecha-Tiger with its Laser attack! "Yeah, lasers got one more charge and we still got that big-aft missile turret ready!" responds in an equally-non-action way. "Me Grimlock think you am foolish for fighting me Grimlock anyway!" And then the dinocommander takes a hail of blaster fire! Grrh. And then, Boomslang fires on him- and Grimlock sloooowly turns to face the bunker. "Me Grimlock think THAT bad idea too!" And Grim storms over towards the bunker- taking advantage of those skinny arms of his, thrusting them through the gap in an attempt to pull Boomslang THROUGH the firing slit. Almost like pulling play-dough through one of those 'Play Dough Factory' toys. CRUNCH! Ankylosaurus grins as his flames hit the mark, a grin that only gets bigger as the insecticon moves ever closer. "Me Scorch no care if am fine by you. You shoots me so me smush you." willing to close the gap he too charges forwads and just in time as a jolt of electricity cuts through the air leaving static to play across his frame. Waiting just another moment more Scorch slows sliding foward as he opens wide and tries to gnaw on the big bug. Combat: Ankylosaurus misses Gigantic Locust with his Dino-Chomp (Kick) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Boomslang with his GET OVER HERE! (Kick) attack! Boomslang is slippery like one of those rubbery water-worm things that rolls through your hands when you try to grab ahold of it; he springs backwards and vanishes into the darkness of the bunker with a chiding wag of his finger. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! "No, see," Fleet explains almost casually as he starts to zip back towards one of the turrets, "if I fight you, and get damaged, I can easily run away before I'm destroyed. Then I'm far less likely to get shot by the bosses for cowardice and abandoning my post and what have you. The odds don't go away entirely, but they go down quite a bit." He lands behind the turret and grins. "So really, fighting you and /then/ running away is a lot less dangerous than just running away." Then he hits the fire button. Combat: Fleet strikes Robot T-Rex! with Risk - EDC Weapons Testing Range (Pluto)'s Missile Turret attack! Gigantic Locust is more interested in being the biter, not the bitee. As such, once he sees the Dinobot's mouth open, he takes the chance to try something risky but potentially rewarding and amusing. His sonically vibrating legs kick off the ground, sending the the locustbot skywards. Then, at the peak of his leap, Ransack ignites his thrusters and slams back down onto the robotic reptile's head. Combat: Gigantic Locust misses Ankylosaurus with his The Mario attack! -1 As the Tiger continues to squirm, another laser hits him. As soon as he gets loose, he transforms and pulls out his Lightning Rifle. "I don't care if you're not really a mech! You'll still get a charge outta this!" he says. Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Combat: Rampage strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Lightning Rifle attack! -4 Shockwave says, "I concur with Focus's assessment of the situation. Begin an evacuation of our Europa station." Robot T-Rex! grabgrabgrabs at Boomslang, but to little avail! "Arg! Me Grimlock-" a pause, and then Fleet's missile plows into Grimlock, causing the dinocommander to shift around a bit at the blow. "...have better things to do!" And thus, he storms towards Fleet, opening his jaws in an attempt to *CHOMP!* right down on the irksome seeker! Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Fleet with his Dino Crush attack! -4 Ankylosaurus s mouth slams shut with jarring force having failed to snatch the insect. Shaking his head as he tries to clear the ringing a bit Scorch is fortunate enough to turn at just the right second to allow the locust to bounce up and down without making contact. Thankfully that is all the time he needs to collect himself and he wastes little time spinning around to try and hit a home run. Combat: Ankylosaurus strikes Gigantic Locust with his Tail Strike attack! -2 Jayson breathes heavily. He's already exhausted, not to mention cut and bruised. "Okay," he murmurs, "one more blast..." Again, he opens fire with the machine guns. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Rampage with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Blitzwing says, "Let me have a go at 'em! I can take that Autobot leader punk of theirs myself!" Americon says, "B-but sir! We can wiiiin!" "Oh sla-" is all Ransack manages to get out as Pluto becomes a literal World of Hurt for him. The tail smashes into his insectoid head, bashing in one of his optics and sending his normally heavy body flying across the frozen world's surface. It takes a few seconds for the mech to push himself back up, and even then he seems more than a little woozy. Combat: Gigantic Locust takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "It's the back end you've got to watch out for," warns a voice from on top of a discharged turret, just before Boomslang flickers back into partial view, aiming his gauss rifle at Scorch's neck- perhaps the only vulnerable spot on the bricklike Dinobot. Fleet leaps up and back as Grimlock tries to chomp down at him, once more abandoning his post... which is well and good because the thing's out of missiles, anyway. There are no glib statements this time... in fact, the Seeker seems to be taking the time to catch his breath. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Ankylosaurus with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! "Argh!" Grimlock snarls- he sinks his teeth not into Fleet...but into a control console instead. He wrenches his head to the side, tearing the console out of the ground and flinging it out of his way! The EDC can send him a bill. (They usually do, in fact- they have some heroic accountants). He keeps after the seeker, however, reaching out with grabby stubby claw-arms. "Get! Back! Here! Me Grimlock no done killing you yet!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Fleet with his Claw! (Punch) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Ankylosaurus continues to spin enough to face where he was just swinging only to find his foe gone. Nodding to himself for a job well done he he looks about to see how the others are holding up. Then the voice rings out mere moments before the impact. With no time to even think about dodging Scorch takes the full force of the shot. Pain shoots through his body but with it flows anger and he and anger get along well. Roaring like the beast he is he turns his full attention on the not the turrent but the one using it as a perch. Slowy his tail begins to thump as smoke billows forth from his mouth. Smoke that is quickly replaced by a gout of burning flaming pain. Combat: Ankylosaurus misses Boomslang with his Napalm Spray attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus starts heading away from Rampage now, with the pilot still alert and on guard, expecting the tiger to attack again at any second. The armor is badly damaged now. Rampage seemed dazed for a bit from the last attack, but he regains focus and runs up to the Exo-Armor, intending to punch the canopy out. "Let's see if I can crack this thing open like an egg!" he shouts. Combat: Rampage strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Punch attack! Boomslang launches away from the turret moments before it is immolated by the roiling wash of jellied kerosene spewing from Scorch's jaws. Transforming in midair, he cranks the throttle up to full military power and streaks out over the icy black ground, releasing bombs as he goes. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet strikes Ankylosaurus with his Mk.82 GP Bomb attack! "Once more, Grimlock, you give me advice that sounds really, really horrible to my audio sensors," Fleet taunts from over the Dinobot's head. He 'skates' backwards, looking down, and activates his forcefield. "I think I like it up here!" Combat: Fleet creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Gigantic Locust finally regains his senses, everything coming back into focus as his optics come back online. And the first thing that occurs to him is simple: scrap the Dinobot. He rushes headlong at Scorch, growling as he twists around in the air and thrusts his legs out into another kick. "Don't turn your back on ME, Autobot!" Combat: Gigantic Locust misses Ankylosaurus with his Leg Strike attack! Americon says, "BWWAAAAGH I cannot seeee! Mr. Secretary, forgive me for whatever I did to offend you!" Shockwave says, "Aim upwards and fly." Exo-Armor Pegasus falls right over at the hit. "Ow!" Jayson yelps as he finds himself on the ground. The armor is sparking dangerously in several different places. "Have to...get away..." He forces the Pegasus to its feet and attempts an escape! Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Rampage and F/A-18 Super Hornet Ankylosaurus curses as he manages to do little but set melt a turret. His language gets only worse as his intended target not only streaks off faster than he can target but has the nerve to drop explosives on him as he goes. On the bright side his turn to try and track the jet makes him aware of the returning bug. In no mood to be hit again Scorch turns just enough to avoid before snapping back with those jaws of his again. Combat: Ankylosaurus strikes Gigantic Locust with his Dino-Chomp (Kick) attack! Like the very cartoons Scorch watched on the flight over, Grimlock chases after Fleet- frustrated! The Dinobot commander can trade blows with the best of them, but it's just infuriating when this lowly Seeker remains JUST out of reach! "Me Grimlock no care what you- think?" As, so intent Grimlock is on murderizing Fleet, he loses track of just where he's going...at which point he trips. And falls. Into a very, very large crevasse. *BOOOOM!* Like the very cartoons Scorch watched on the flight over, Grimlock chases after Fleet- frustrated! The Dinobot commander can trade blows with the best of them, but it's just infuriating when this lowly Seeker remains JUST out of reach! "Me Grimlock no care what you- think?" As, so intent Grimlock is on murderizing Fleet, he loses track of just where he's going...at which point he trips. And falls. Into a very, very large crevasse. *Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiistle!* *poof* F/A-18 Super Hornet pulls up out of his attack run and banks to intercept the fleeing human craft, closing rapidly before the EDC fighter can get up to speed. He lays the pipper over the target and squeezes off a two-second burst of autocannon shells from his integral gun, tracers sweeping across the dark sky. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Neutral. Fleet says, "I... did NOT just defeat Grimlock. That is *not* what happened. However, he appears to be momentarily out of the fight." Combat: F/A-18 Super Hornet misses Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Autocannon (Pistol) attack! "ARGH! GET! OFF!" The locust finally kicks away from the metal dinosaur's teeth only to find that various hunks of his thorax didn't make the escape with him. Seething with more hatred and destructive impulses than usual, Ransack snaps back to his robot mode and takes advantage of his close range to fire recklessly into the Dinobot's armored head. Boomslang says, "Are you just saying that so you don't jinx yourself?" Boomslang says, "Or are you trying not to get promoted again?" Ransack's humanoid legs unfold as he stands up, shifting into his robot mode. Fleet says, "He tripped! I am not claiming victory because the opponent fell down a hole!" Combat: Ransack misses Ankylosaurus with his BOOM HEADSHOOT! attack! Ransack says, "SHUT UP IT COUNTS!" Catechism says, "We are Decepticons, Fleet." Galvatron says, "BURY HIM" Catechism says, "We achieve our goals by any means necessary." Fleet says, "But there's still the other Dino- I mean, uhm, yes sir!" Americon says, "Mmmfff!" Fleet decides that throwing dirt down a crater sounds way better than fighting Scorch. Galvatron says, "/THANK YOU/, Catechism -- any opportunity to get rid of that /accursed/ /DINOBOT/ is a chance to be /SEIZED UPON/!" Astrotrain says, "Bonus points if ya bring back a piece of him." Catechism says, "After all, the Heart of Darkness Medal is awarded for just that - Acheiving the Goal By Any Means Necessary. - er, hail Galvatron!" Galvatron, currently in pitched Solar System Risk battle with Swerve, cuts out transmission with the sound of laser fire. Shockwave says, "Decepticons we have lost our presence on Europa. I am regrouping with our forces. We shall be returning to Io to resupply." Americon says, "Mrrf, don't let that Hubcap beat you, Mr. President!" Ransack says, "Hurry up and finish burying him and get your cowardly self over here to help me with the Dinobot who's EATING ME!" Fleet blinks, startled, as Grimlock falls down a crater. For the moment, he's in denial, because this could be interpreted as a victory. Then, Galvatron, over the radio, orders him to bury Grimlock. However, he doesn't say how. So Fleet casually stands on the ledge of the crater and scoops some dirt up, then tosses it down the crater after Grimlock. Rampage quickly transforms and runs after Jayson's Exo. Like the coppertone cocker spaniel, he lunges to try to grab a hold of the seat of the exo's...pants? Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Boomslang says, "Well now, that's a change of pace." Combat: Mecha-Tiger misses Exo-Armor Pegasus with his bite By the seat of your pants (Punch) attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus manages to evade, even while retreating. So there. Ankylosaurus doesn't give much thought to the scrap he bit off spitting it to the side. Watching the bug transform before him he does the same. Rising up he just manages to avoid being shot yet again as plates shift and move. As he looks about his anger and pain are replaced for a moment by disgust as he watches Grimlock fall down a hole. A hole has just defeated his leader. Fed up with it all Scorch takes to the air, "Sure first hooman go, den him Grimlock go. Me Scorch not here to do all dems work. Tink me go takes nap." Shuddering Scorch rises up and splits apart as he transforms into his robot mode. F/A-18 Super Hornet swoops back down and transforms to land outside the control bunker. "Well, that was unexpected." Combat: Scorch begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Mecha-Tiger , F/A-18 Super Hornet , Ransack, Exo-Armor Pegasus , and Fleet The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Fleet says, "Uhm. We. Erm. Still have Pluto." Shockwave says, "Good work." Fleet just staaaaaaaaares as the other Dinobot gets up and wanders off. Then he looks back at the others, confused. "I think this means we won?" Shockwave says, "Our domination of Jupiter space is going to have to wait." Fleet says, "Perhaps we need to install more pit traps into these things." Mindwipe says, "With spikes, to impale them and let their wan energon flow freely?" Ransack points at Boomslang and Fleet. "If anyone asks, we beat the slag out of all of them and sent them running in terror." He then points to the cat mech. "I hate you. I don't know why. I just do." The Tiger growls at the Insecticon. "Oh, hell no!" Fleet objects, hands in the air. "I am /not/ going to be the go-to guy that they always want to send to fight Grimlock! I've already battled him twice since this space nonesense began and I don't want to make it a habit!" Motormaster snorts, "Big talk, shall we start fighting properly now?" Ransack folds his arms and glares at the coward through a cracked optic. He's about to say something menacing when the already severely damaged bug eye finally snaps and falls off the side of his head. He just sort of...goes quiet after that. You post your note about 'Kept Pluto' in group 2 (Decepticon) as message #89 Jayson Redfield leaves the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Jayson Redfield has arrived. Exo-Armor Pegasus has left. Jayson Redfield takes Exo-Armor Pegasus . "Well, I'm definitely not cleaning this up," remarks Boomslang, looking around. "This is Constructicon work." The Tiger simply curls up. Where's a TV when you need one? Ransack sighs and picks his eye off the ground, trying to jam it back into the socket. "Good, let those losers take care of it then. I need to get repaired and then get overcharged. Maybe not in that order." Fleet seems to have wandered off. Possibly to avoid being accused of defeating Grimlock. Mecha-Tiger suddenly realizes he's missing Kitchen Nightmares and dashes off.